


Dance

by DemonQueenB



Category: DamiRae
Genre: DamiRae - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: Things with Damian always seemed to get her in trouble.Smutty short fic
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Dance

Raven took a sip of the expensive champagne. It bubbled uncomfortably in her throat but tasted sweet. 

She was getting used to it.

She wasn’t usually a fan of alcohol but this was okay. At least it helped with making the time go by faster. The night was so going by so slowly and it made her want to pull her hair out. 

She took another sip of the drink when she felt a familiar presence come up behind her and place a hand on her waist.

“That’s not a very good disguise,” a deep, manly voice said to her. 

Raven let out a small sound of shock and annoyance. 

It couldn't be.

She glared up and took a quick look at the body attached to the hand on her hip and shook her head.

“I’m not in a disguise,” she told him. “I was invited. Were you, Damian?”

She felt Damian remove his hand and stand next to her. He assumed his usual arrogant stance. 

“That’s a beautiful dress,” he said, ignoring her question. 

Raven rolled her eyes and continued to watch the festivities. She knew how difficult he could be.

“Kori chose it,” she replied. “What are you doing here Damian?” 

“Give her my thanks,” he said, once again ignoring the question. 

Raven, who had enough with his games, turned to face him.

She had known the young man for about 8 months now. And for 6 of those months he had been a thorn at her side. It was as if the moment he laid his eyes on her, he wanted to annoy her. He was always going after her, fighting her, arguing with her, flirting with her and then there was that one time...

The last time. 

It had been almost two months since she had last seen him and she had a good feeling that he was here because of that reason. 

“You tell me I have a bad disguise but here you are looking like the spitting image of your father!” She sassed back. 

Raven knew how much it annoyed him when his father was brought up. She felt him roughly grasp her waist, causing her to fidget. Luckily no one had taken notice of them. 

“Where are the rest of the Titans?” He asked. “I’m surprised you’re here alone. I thought you all would be here. Red Robin hardly let's you out of his sight, after all.”

She rolled her eyes and felt herself pout. 

“Sudden mission,” she replied. “An attack out in Jump, came out of nowhere....its a real mystery on who may have caused it.”

Her voice was full of sarcasm. She was pretty sure this had now been planned and she really shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Stop playing games ,Damian,” she hissed. 

He smirked. That usually smirk that made her want to smack him.

“You didn't listen to me,” he began. “From the last time, I mean. I was expecting at least a letter... I'm guessing no baby if that third glass of champagne is anything to go off of. I was really hoping you would be coming...back for a second try. You wound me, love.”

She felt her jaw twitch. He had such audacity sometimes.

“Fuck off, Damian,” she hissed. “That is not happening again.”

He glanced behind her and she was forced to turn around.

She saw as the benefactors who had set up this Gala, headed to her. She turned back to tell Damian to leave but he was already gone. 

The benefactors reached her to get some small talk from her but she knew that it wasn't over with Damian. It never was. 

“Miss Raven,” one of the men said. “I am so glad you could make it.”

Raven began some small talk but in the back of her mind was full of weariness. Where had Damian gone?

Raven knew she would find out. It never ended when Damian Al Ghul was involved.


End file.
